A Rose in the Dunes
by OokamiLover19
Summary: As a Akaniochi of the Sand, it was her duty to protect the Kazekage in power. She put her duty before everything else until the day she became the last of her clan and Akatsuki started snooping around. How will she be able to handle it when she is forced chose between her duty and love? Rated M to be safe.
1. The Akanoichi Clan

This story has been requested by one of my readers.

I do not own any characters from Naruto. I don't own Meg Akaniochi, that goes to my reader, **evelynmegkuchikisalt6**, who requested a story to be written. Here you go Eve.

Please read and review.

* * *

In Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand, there is a clan that has always been there, they are protectors of the Kazekage. Until the reign of the fourth kazekage, there had been at least three males born in the main house to be trained to take on their duties as the Kazekage's protectors they day they turned twelve. The night Lady Chiyo had sealed the one-tailed spirit into the unborn child in Karura's womb, the Akaniochi clan recieved news that changed everything. Aini, the wife of the Akaniochi Leader, died, giving birth to their first born but it wasn't what they expected.

Instead of a boy like they had expected, they ended up with a little girl that had a tuff of black hair streaked with red. Her skin was pale and held no blemish except for the mark of the clan that they tattooed to her neck right behind her left ear. It was a pattern of 7 crescent moons, first one small then the second was flipped and slightly larger, etc. Her eyes were the color of of blue fire. She was handed off to a hand maid to be raised until she was four then she'd start her training as the only protector for the Kazekage. They couldn't afford not to train her since she had the pure blooded genes.

As Meg grew, the Akaniochi clan learned that she was a fast learner and had the ability to manipulate the five elements. Even though she grew up in a harsh environment, she was kind and and always understanding to those around her.

She did find a fascination with skulls so that became her personal insignia and always wore a sleeveless haori over her cloths with a skull on the back holding a rose in its mouth. She always wore a black mini-skirt with fishnet leggings underneath and a fishnet long sleeved shirt under a shirt that hung off both shoulders. Along with that and her haori, she wore her favorite type of shoes heeled boots that went to mid thigh. Strapped to her thighs was a set of sais that were hidden by her boots easily. Only her private trainers and those she attacked because of threats against those dear to her ever knew that she was able to use them so well.

She grew her black hair out and those red streaks that she had at birth became natural highlights. She always curled her naturally straight hair and had a section of hair right behind her left ear, by her tattoo, braided with beads and silk threads. By the time she was twelve it went to mid-back with the braided strand a few inches longer. She always had on black eyeliner to make her blue fire eyes enhanced more and a clear sheen on her lips. She cared about appearances as well as her duty which she took seriously.

She went on normal Chunin missions since her three uncles were still in perfect shape to watch over the Kazekage. She learned about the Nations and traveled them from the day she did her first Genin mission at age 8. She didn't want to move up to being a jounin until she started her first and foremost duty to protect the Kazekage. She was one of the most dedicated shinobi that Sunagakure had the pleasure to have.


	2. Traveling to the Land of Fire

I do not own any characters from Naruto.

Neither do I own Meg Akaniochi, that goes to my reader, **evelynmegkuchikisalt6**, who requested this story to be written.

Please Read and Review

* * *

"Meg, you have been ordered by your Kazekage to watch over his children while they head over to Konohagakure for the Chunin Exams." Father came into view and knelt down at the table next to me and started eating his breakfast. "Today is the beginning of your twelfth year and now your duties begin. You remember what you read in that file I gave to you last week?"

"Yes father, I remember everything in that file," I smiled. "I'll go get ready."

"Baki will be here soon to pick you up and escort you to where the siblings are meeting him," father called to me as I stood up and headed down the hall to my room.

I changed into my fishnet leggings and top then pulled on my skirt and a black off the shoulder shirt. I walked into the bathroom and curled my hair, leaving the beaded strand alone. After I was done with that, I applied my eyeliner and lip gloss and slid those into the pouch strapped to my skirt. I pulled on my boots and slid my sais into their sheaths and slid my white sleeveless haori on. The skull was red with a blue fire rose in its teeth. I picked up my katana then walked out of my room. My heels clicked across the wood floors as I walked to the courtyard where Baki was arriving.

"Miss Akanoichi," Baki bowed. He was from a lesser clan that protected the Kazekage and followed their orders.

"Baki," I nodded then we walked out of the manor. "What am I to expect from those genin?"

"Temari is the kind of girl who thinks she's always right and smug about it. She always keeps Kankuro levelheaded who loves to tease and play with everyone except Gaara. I've heard the youngest threaten his siblings several times when he got annoyed with them. He's the one you want to watch out for the most especially since I haven't seen him sleep for six years."

"So he's the Jinchuuriki?"

"Yes milady."

"No formalities Baki, Meg will do," I smirked and he looked flustered.

"Very well." I nodded and as soon as we reached the gates, the three siblings landed in front of us. "Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, this is Meg Akanoichi, she'll be coming with us to the Leaf.

"Are you from the main family?" Temari asked as se eyed me cautiously, her eyes landing on the katana in my hand.

"She is the only child of Akanoichi's main house," Baki spoke. "Let's head out."

I took the back while Baki took point and let the team out across the sand. I wrapped chakra around my heels so they didn't sink into the sand as we ran across the blazing desert. Baki wanted to reach the tree border of the Land of Fire before we set up camp.

As we traveled, I learned that Kankuro complained a bunch only to be slapped by Temari. When Baki asked him to do something, he'd complain but would do it right away. She acted stuck up like Baki said but all three of the older shinobi cowered when Gaara growled at them. It didn't affect me outwardly but inwardly I flinched slightly. I remember seeing him loose control of his beast when he was 6. That was a scary night for Sunagakure when the Shukaku raged across the village.

When we reached the tree line, the older siblings got a fire started while Gaara just sat against a tree, watching everyone. I stood against a tree and flared out my chakra seeing of there were intruders to worry about and game that I could hunt. I found a burrow of rabbits the second Kankuro complained that he was hungry and I dashed off into the forest, trapping the four rabbits in their burrow and suffocated them with my air manipulation.

I pulled them out of their hole and carried them back to camp. I handed one to each of the inhabitants, letting them prepare their own food and jumped up into a tree and kept my senses open. I watched them prepare their food and noticed that Gaara was the only one who kept the animal's gizzard. They skinned their food and stuck them on a stick and put them over the fire then tossed the skin and what part they had cut away into the fire. I pulled out one of my energy bars and ate it quickly and drank some water that Baki tossed up to me. They finally started eating then tossed the skeletons in the fire and got ready to sleep.

"Baki, I'll take the watch tonight," I called down to him and he nodded and laid down. Kankuro and Temari followed his lead while Gaara just got comfortable against his tree and stared at the fire.

'_To not be able to dream must be hard for him,'_ I thought as I looked around. _'Dreams keep most people believing in hope and having faith that everything will work out in the end. How does he survive and keep moving forward?'_

Half way through the night, I jumped down and added some wood to the fire for the sleeping inhabitants and felt Gaara's eyes on me. I looked at him in the corner of my eye and saw the fire dance across his teal eyes before I jumped back up to my tree and crossed my ankles. His gaze seemed to keep coming back to me every time I wasn't looking at him and I felt like rolling my eyes.

When morning came, I woke Baki and he woke the rest. They ate quickly and packed up camp. Gaara used his sand to extinguish the fire and I wanted to smirk, knowing that he did work after all. Finally everyone was ready and we started jumping through the trees. Baki and I taking point today.

"Meg, would you go ahead and see if there is a room we can rent for the duration of the exams?" baki asked me and I nodded. "Gaara go with her. I won't have anyone travel alone."

Gaara and I jumped ahead silently, leaving the rest behind. I felt Gaara's gaze on me a lot as he stayed a couple feet behind me but I brushed it off. In the file that I had read weeks ago, it was the will of the fourth, he wanted Gaara to become Kazekage one day but very few knew about his will. Most likely the reason Baki had Gaara come with me was so that he got used to my presence for when I took my place behind him to be his protector when we were older. Only Baki, the head of the Akanoichi clan, the fourth Kazekage and I knew about what was in the will. It was well into the night before I stopped us to rest.

"I'm surprised at your endurance Akanoichi," Gaara's rough voice spoke with little humor as we sat down.

"Your point?" I raised a brow at him, confused at his way of starting a conversation that he had little practice with. "We Akanoichis start training at age four so we are prepared to start our duties at age twelve."

"How is it that a female gets the burden of protecting the Kazekage?"

"I was the only child born to the main house and my mother died hours after I was born," I spoke coldly.

"You're like me then, handed to maids and relatives to be raised."

"Something like that," I mused. "Rest up; we're close to the village. We'll start moving in a couple hours to reach Konohagakure by morning."

"You know I don't rest," he narrowed his eyes.

"Meditation was created for a reason," I laughed before leaning against my tree with my katana in my lap.


	3. The Land of Fire

I do not own any characters from Naruto.

Neither do I own Meg Akaniochi, that goes to my reader, **evelynmegkuchikisalt6**, who requested this story to be written.

Please Read and Review

* * *

_"You're like me then, handed to maids and relatives to be raised."_

_"Something like that," I mused. "Rest up; we're close to the village. We'll start moving in a couple hours to reach Konohagakure by morning."_

_"You know I don't rest," he narrowed his eyes._

_"Meditation was created for a reason," I laughed before leaning against my tree with my katana in my lap._

* * *

The rest of the way to Konohagakure went by with barely any problems. Gaara kept looking at me and I felt his gaze on my back, probably studying my personal insignia. Father had never been happy with my skull fascination since the Akanoichi insignia was a rose. I added the clan insignia only on father's orders.

The only other incident was some shinobi who was dashing through the trees, bumped into Gaara as he ran. I pulled out one of my sais, infused binding chakra into it and threw it at him, pinning him to a tree by his clothes. I landed on the branch he was on and narrowed my eyes at him as Gaara just crossed his arms; I felt his chakra spiking slightly in his anger.

I studied the man in the moonlight and frowned. Three-fourths of his face was covered and only one eye was visible. He had messy silver hair and I noticed a Jounin vest as well as the leaf Hitai-ate. In his hand was a small orange cover-bound book. He tried to move but wasn't able to due to the bindings.

"You're quick for a kid," he spoke, studying me.

"You attacked my charge," I growled. "As a Jounin from the Land of fire, you should be more alert of where you're going."

"Your charge…? You're just a kid," the man frowned.

"Akanoichi, let's go, we are on a mission for Baki," Gaara growled annoyed. I pulled my sai out of his clothes and sheathed it before turning back to Gaara. "He's just untrained."

"Now that was uncalled for Sand Shinobi," the man growled. "Akanoichi… your from that protector's clan in Sunagakure, are you not?"

"What does it matter to some closet pervert who immerses themselves in _'Icha-Icha' _that they don't pay attention?" I looked over my shoulder to look at the man through narrowed eyes.

"If I'm correct, you are Meg Akanoichi, the only child of the main house," his visible eye closed as I saw him smile through the mask.

"Pervert," I muttered then turned back to Gaara and we dashed through the trees. After a couple minutes, I sensed the man following out of curiosity. "Hide your chakra," I whispered as I hid my own and circled around the trees and hid as the man ran past.

I drew both sais and tossed on at him and tossed one to the ground. The one in front of me disappeared in a puff of smoke and I jumped to the ground and saw the man bound on the ground, my sai going through his sleeve again. Gaara landed next to me and handed me my sai that had hit the clone.

"You are very skilled young Akanoichi, to not have drawn blood and knowing that was a clone," he smiled as I pulled my sai out of his clothes.

"What do you want?" I growled. "We are busy and have no time for perverted stalkers."

"Ouch, that was low," he muttered as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"No, you would know if I hit low." The man looked at me with his visible eye wide. "Who are you?"

"Kakashi Hatake of Konohagakure."

"Copy Ninja Kakashi?" I blinked in surprise. "We really need to get back to our mission, maybe we'll run into each other later on."

Gaara and I jumped back into the trees and I sighed when he didn't follow. We reached Konohagakure as the sun came over the trees and we jumped out of the trees and to the gate. I showed the gate watchers my ID and they let us through.

"What now?" Gaara spoke quietly.

"Find the Hokage office and talk to Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi about somewhere to stay while here," I spoke as we walked down the main street of the village. Gaara nodded in agreement and followed me closely as the villagers started bustling around their day.

I got the impression that Gaara didn't get annoyed by me like he did with almost everyone else but was confused at why I got the special treatment. He acted like he hated everyone when we were with his team but with me, he didn't act that way. I frowned as we walked towards a large building that held the Hokage symbol.

"May I help you?" a woman smiled as we entered the room.

"We would like to speak to Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi. We come from Sunagakure and we have a matter we wish to discuss with him," I smiled at her, crossing my arms.

"You're children, where is your instructor?" her smile faded.

"Looks are deceiving," I smirked. "I am the instructor."

"Oh, forgive me," she bowed. "Head up the stairs and it will be the third door on the right."

"Thank you," I bowed to her then Gaara and I walked upstairs.

"That was a lie," Gaara commented.

"Not really," I shrugged. "I'm in charge of protecting you until we meet up with Baki again."

"True."

I knocked on the door that we were told to go to and heard a gruff voice say 'enter.' I opened the door and Gaara closed it behind us as we entered the room. There was a couch to one side and by the window was a desk. In the chair behind the desk sat the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"How may I help you?" he smiled as he looked at us.

"I am Meg Akanoichi from the sand and we were sent ahead of our team to ask if there would be a room prepared for us while we stay for the Chunin Exams," I bowed to him as I spoke.

"An Akanoichi, it's been a while since I had the pleasure of your clan's company. Yes of course, we have hotels booked for teams coming. What team are you with?"

"Jounin-ranked Shinobi Baki and the children of the Fourth Kazekage," I replied and his eyes narrowed for as second as he looked at Gaara.

"Ah yes," he flipped through a stack of papers before pulling one out as well as a key in his desk. "Here are the directions to where you'll be staying."

I took the paper and the key then bowed to him and we left. Gaara's mood seemed to darken and he walked through the streets with his arms crossed and glaring at everyone. I sighed as we arrived at the hotel and went up to the top floor where our room was. Gaara pulled off his gourd and walked into one of the rooms, slamming the door behind him and I winced. I slid off my boots, leaving my sais strapped to my thighs and walked over to the balcony and looked down at the already crowded streets. When Gaara came out, I noticed that his hair was damp and he looked calmer.

"Are you okay?" I asked leaning against the wall, facing him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't lie Gaara, I felt your mood darken seconds after Lord Sarutobi glared at you. Why is it that when you're around me, you don't act like you hate the world but as soon as it comes to someone who knows what's in you, you snap at everyone," I growled, pushing off the wall and walked over to the couch and sat down.

His eyes widened for a second before he narrowed them and sat on the floor, leaning his back against the wall, next to his gourd and propped his arm up on a bent leg. I studied him but caught nothing from his chakra levels. He had locked away all his emotions. I rolled my eyes as I leaned back against the pillows, not leaving his glare.

"Why do you act like you don't hate me even though you knew what I am?"

"It is no act Gaara," I spoke calmly. "Does it really matter what we are? Everyone has some kind of demon within them, it may not become visible to others like a tailed spirit but we all battle with our own."

"Oh yeah?" he narrowed his eyes. "What's yours?"

"It may not show, but I'm very conscious of myself," I muttered as I stood up and walked over to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror then frowned. My eyeliner was slightly smudged on my eyelids. I washed my face then reapplied my eyeliner.

"You care about appearances," he smirked as he stood in the bathroom doorway and I rolled my eyes as I slid my eyeliner back in my pouch and pulled out my lip gloss and applied it before looking at Gaara.

"You hit it right on the dot," I spoke, walking past him, our arms brushing as I moved back to the main room. "That and a few other things I freak about."

"Like what?"

"What, so when I ask a question you don't have to answer while you can ask questions all you want?" I growled as I turned to look at him. "Maybe if you answer the question I asked you earlier after you cleaned up, I'll answer more of your questions."

His eyes narrowed and I swear I heard a sigh escape his lips. He sat back next to his gourd and closed his eyes, ending the conversation. I flipped him off as I sat back on the couch and sat Indian style across the pillows and closed my eyes, entering my own mediation and spreading my chakra out to sense Baki and the other two siblings.

They had just entered the village and I flared my chakra and felt them coming towards the hotel. Soon I felt them coming up the final flight of stairs, I got up and walked over to the door and stood in the doorway as they came onto the top floor. I let them enter before me then closed the door behind them and entered the bathroom and locked the door, needing to clean up.


	4. Opposites

I do not own any characters from Naruto.

Neither do I own Meg Akaniochi, that goes to my reader, **evelynmegkuchikisalt6**, who requested this story to be written.

Please Read and Review

* * *

_"What, so when I ask a question you don't have to answer while you can ask questions all you want?" I growled as I turned to look at him. "Maybe if you answer the question I asked you earlier after you cleaned up, I'll answer more of your questions."_

_His eyes narrowed and I swear I heard a sigh escape his lips. He sat back next to his gourd and closed his eyes, ending the conversation. I flipped him off as I sat back on the couch and sat Indian style across the pillows and closed my eyes, entering my own mediation and spreading my chakra out to sense Baki and the other two siblings._

_They had just entered the village and I flared my chakra and felt them coming towards the hotel. Soon I felt them coming up the final flight of stairs, I got up and walked over to the door and stood in the doorway as they came onto the top floor. I let them enter before me then closed the door behind them and entered the bathroom and locked the door, needing to clean up._

* * *

"Did you run into any trouble while coming here?" Baki asked Meg as she came out of the bathroom, hair curled but no makeup while she wore a new black skirt and a dark amethyst top under her white haori. Her twin sais were strapped to her legs

"Nothing we couldn't take care of," she smiled then frowned slightly. "There was a Leaf Shinobi who ran into us but he had been reading at the time so he didn't see us. I don't even know why he was reading while jumping thorough trees."

"Very well, you may take the bedroom since I know you havent rested since we left Sunagakure," baki smiled at her and she nodded, picked up her shoes and walked into the room and Gaara heard the lock click. "Gaara did you behave?"

Gaara growled at him and his captain walked into the small kitchen, shaking slightly. Gaara smirked internally until he thought back to Meg's question.

_'Why is it that when you're around me, you don't act like you hate the world but as soon as it comes to someone who knows what's in you, you snap at everyone?'_

Why did he treat her different? He hated everyone and only cared for himself...so what was so different about her?

Kankuro got to his feet and Gaara noticed that he was headed towards the kitchen but froze outside the room where Meg was in. His eyebrows came together in confusion and he put his ear to the door.

"Kankuro, what is it?" Temari asked.

Baki got to his feet and walked over to him quietly and listened as well. Baki's eyes widened and he did a jutsu and the door unlocked and he hurried into the room and closed it on Kankuro and the door was locked again.

"Kankuro?"

"She was crying," he whispered.

Gaara narrowed his eyes and got to his feet. He strapped his gourd to his back and left the room. Once he was in the hall, he opened a window and jumped out, using his sand to keep him in the air and he hovered by the window to the room that Meg was in. He peered inside and saw her curled up in Baki's arms, her whole body shaking as he heard her sobs. He heard Baki mumbling something to her but what ever it was was drowned out by her crying.

Gaara hovered in front of the window, confused as he watched Baki trying to calm Meg down. Finally the cries died down and her head fell back into his shoulder as Gaara realized she cried herself unconscious. He frowned but froze when Baki looked straight at him through narrowed eyes before laying Meg on the bed and closing the blinds so he couldn't see anymore. Gaara shook his head and appeared on the cliffs above the stone Hokage heads.

He heard movement behind him and his sand came around him as a kunai was about to hit him. He turned his head and saw Baki glaring at him and another Kunai was in his hand.

"What?" Gaara growled.

"Thinking she's like you, how disgraceful," Baki hissed. "She has only ever cared for those around her then you pull her down saying she's like you, a monster from birth. Lady Aini died that night because of the wrath of your birth, you forced the Akanoichi burden on her. Calling her a liar and degrading her status..."

"She is just like the rest of you pathetic beings. It matters not to me what she thinks."

"Then why were you outside the window Gaara? To laugh at the pain you inflict on others? She is the opposite of you, while you hate the world and kill those who annoy you, she tries to understand and help."

Gaara blinked. Why was he letting a pointless conversation continue? Yet here he was, letting his superior talk down to him and wasn't even attempting to kill or hurt him. His usually crossed arms hung limply at his sides letting someone yell and threaten him.

**_'Pathetic host. Are you really letting this human yell at you and throw weapons at your_ person?'** his beast howled angrily.

_'Was she just trying to understand me better? She never seemed to fear me when we traveled, does that mean that she didn't care what was inside me?'_

_**'Forget the girl, she is weak and even if she wasn't, you'd never have a chance. Her live is bound to that of a Kazekage and is a puppet. He says kill and she has to obey unless she wants to commit treason. Give up your fickle fantasies.'**  
_

Listening to his beast he shot a wave of sand at Baki then disappeared from the cliffs and headed back to the hotel. Meg was sitting on the balcony, her expression cold when she saw him but didn't move as he landed on the balcony railing. He jumped over her and walked inside and pulled off his gourd and sat back against the wall, making sure that he wouldn't look at her. Dreams were for those who had no purpose. He had his purpose in life, it was etched on his brow from the night his own uncle tried to kill him..

_'I exist to kill everyone other than me, I fight only for myself and I only love myself. As long as there are people to kill in this world. To make me experience the joy of living, my existence will remain.' _In the back of his mind, his beast smiled as he mentally recited the phrase he thought about so often.


	5. Priorities in Order

I do not own any characters from Naruto.

Neither do I own Meg Akaniochi, that goes to my reader, **evelynmegkuchikisalt6**, who requested this story to be written.

Please Read and Review

* * *

_**'Forget the girl, she is weak and even if she wasn't, you'd never have a chance. Her live is bound to that of a Kazekage and is a puppet. He says kill and she has to obey unless she wants to commit treason. Give up your fickle fantasies.'**  
_

Listening to his beast he shot a wave of sand at Baki then disappeared from the cliffs and headed back to the hotel. Meg was sitting on the balcony, her expression cold when she saw him but didn't move as he landed on the balcony railing. He jumped over her and walked inside and pulled off his gourd and sat back against the wall, making sure that he wouldn't look at her. Dreams were for those who had no purpose. He had his purpose in life, it was etched on his brow from the night his own uncle tried to kill him..

_'I exist to kill everyone other than me, I fight only for myself and I only love myself. As long as there are people to kill in this world. To make me experience the joy of living, my existence will remain.' _In the back of his mind, his beast smiled as he mentally recited the phrase he thought about so often.

* * *

Gaara noticed that Meg didn't talk much to his siblings or superior when they asked questions. Her answers where short and cold and he never caught her looking at him for even a second but felt her harsh eyes on him when his back was turned. Her attitude towards him became colder then when villagers glared at him. While they were angry because he was unstable and held a beast, hers was towards him as a human; it had nothing to do with the shukaku.

He wanted to confront her but every time he'd get ready to do just that she just seemed to vanish from where they were at at the time. He passed through the Chunin exams without really noticing it until he had almost killed one of the Leaf Genin in the preliminaries. He was standing next to Temari and saw Meg next to Kankuro on the other side of the room talking to that loud-mouthed blond that was on the team of Sasuke Uchiha.

She met his gaze coldly and crossed her arms before looking away and disappearing from the room in a puff of smoke. Kankuro seemed unfazed while that blond freaked. Kankuro came back to stand next to Temari.

"Making friends over there?" Temari smirked.

"Something like that and gathering intel," he winked at her and she laughed. "Wonder where Akanoichi went, she seemed angry?"

"I'm not really surprised anymore with the way she's been acting since we arrived. She really does take her duty seriously."

"That is how all in the main house are," Baki spoke. "They have the hardest duty in training and following their orders. In a way, they're puppets for the Kazekage to play with."

"Why is she still here if she's already starting her duties as a protector?" Temari asked as they walked back through the village.

"Duty forces her to stay. The Fourth Kazekage ordered her to watch over you three as a trial period to receive her full duty. That and she was learning how to tail a charge so it is better understood."

"Hey Baki, why does she still cry at night?" kankuro asked. "In the middle of the night I hear her still."

"She didn't pick her line of work." Baki spoke calmly but Gaara saw the glare in his direction.

Gaara summoned his sand and appeared on a roof on the opposite side of the village than the hotel. Baki blamed him still for Meg giving everyone the cold shoulder. For someone who was self conscious, she sure did cry a lot from what Kankuro had said. They had been in Konohagakure for eight days so far.

He jumped up to the top of a statue and sat down as the sun started to set. The blood within him started to boil as the full moon started to come up and he tightened his control over his beast who was begging to come out. Some time in the night, gaara heard someone walking towards him on the room and almost expected to see Meg but saw Dosu of the sound.

"Well, well, look at this, don't you ever sleep at all?" Dosu inquired.

"Why are you here, what do you want?" gaara growled.

"I was planning on attacking you while you slept. If I fight and defeat you now, then in the next round, I can battle the one I really want, sasuke. I already know all about your sand attack. I wonder which is faster, your sand or my sound?"

"Mine is faster," a voice hissed and Gaara saw Dosu fall to the ground and Meg stood behind him, holding her sais. She cleaned them off on the back of Dosu's clothes then sheathed her blades and started to walk away. "Be prepared for your true mission to start when it is time," she called back coldly.

Gaara jumped off the statue and landed in front of her. "Why are you here? I didn't need help."

"That I know, but it is my duty to watch over the children of the fourth and that man was getting on my nerves, kind of like you are right now," she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"What's your part in all of this?" he growled.

"My job is to make sure you do yours," she whispered. "If you loose complete control instead of playing possum, my job is to seal the beast using your father's technique that he used when you lost control as a kid." Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Damn it Gaara, why'd you have to get careless?" Meg snapped as she jumped ahead through the trees. Kankuro and Temari were supporting gaara because he had barely any energy to move.

"She's scared when she's mad," Temari hissed to Kankuro.

"I heard that." Her voice went colder and she looked over her shoulder to glare at them. Even gaara felt like shivering if he had any energy. "Damn Orochimaru tricking us into helping him, now to find the fourth's will. We need to get the Godaime announced before Sunagakure becomes even more panicked although they'll freak when they learn who it is."

"Do you know something about fathers will?" Temari asked.

"Of course, I've read it. They wanted me to know who I would be protecting later on so I could prepare now. You're helping your Kazekage right now," her narrowed eyes locked onto Gaara's before she turned her head back to look where they were going.

"Wh-what?" Kankuro gasped and they stopped. Meg growled with annoyance and stopped on a branch a few yards away. She turned to look at them and Kankuro whimpered at her glare. "What do you mean?"

"Your thick in the head. Treat Lord Gaara with more respect and pay attention because I won't ever repeat this again. The late fourth wanted his youngest to become the next kazekage as a form of an apology which we all knew he sucked at. He wants Lord Gaara to be accepted by the village and not to be looked upon like a monstethat's they have in the past. Now we need to return to the sand before Lord Gaara is injured because there are many threats around us." then she turned and jumped back through the trees and the shocked sand siblings followed quickly.

She had known for a while, probably at least two months now that the Chunin exams were over. Her cold attitude towards him made a little more sense, she was bound to him whether they liked it or not.


	6. Being Accepted and Conversations

I do not own any characters from Naruto.

Neither do I own Meg Akaniochi, that goes to my reader, **evelynmegkuchikisalt6**, who requested this story to be written.

Please Read and Review

* * *

"Your thick in the head. Treat Lord Gaara with more respect and pay attention because I won't ever repeat this again. The late fourth wanted his youngest to become the next kazekage as a form of an apology which we all knew he sucked at. He wants Lord Gaara to be accepted by the village and not to be looked upon like a monster that's they have in the past. Now we need to return to the sand before Lord Gaara is injured because there are many threats around us." then she turned and jumped back through the trees and the shocked sand siblings followed quickly.

She had known for a while, probably at least two months now that the Chunin exams were over. Her cold attitude towards him made a little more sense, she was bound to him whether they liked it or not.

* * *

Gaara groaned mentally. Meg was being harsh with him and every day it seemed to be worse. He never thought he'd let someone live this long after all the insults and glares every day. Then only time she seemed to give him a break was when one of his siblings would pull her from the office to go out and eat. The two hours each day was the only time he seemed to get a break from her. Lord Akanoichi ordered her to move into the spare room at the kazekage house because their manor was too far away from the sand siblings.

As the year past, Gaara noticed that she'd smile at Kankuro and he'd come to the office a lot more. He didn't wear his purple makeup daily anymore, he only wore it for missions. When he'd be in the office, he'd lounge on the couch and talk to Meg who stayed standing behind his desk every day. It started getting on his nerve and him blowing her a kiss as he started to leave was the last straw.

He wrapped his sand around his older brother before he could reach the door and tightened it slightly around his neck. Kankuro's face paled instantly and Gaara growled at him until something pressed into his neck, defying all of his knowledge as it seemed to just slide through his sand armor. Gaara moved his eyes towards the direction of the weapon and saw Meg looking down at him, her face completely empty of emotion, but he could feel her anger radiating through her chakra. He released his sand from Kankuro and he dashed out of the room.

"Remove your weapon," Gaara growled and found his chair being turned and Meg was inches away from his face.

"You don't get to hurt those around you just because they've taken to liking me. It is none of your concern what I do when I am not protecting you. I may be bound to a pain-in-the-ass like you but let me tell you this, I hate you and if you ever do something like that again, I won't hesitate to hurt you," she hissed before pulling back and sheathing her sai.

_**'Yikes, she's lethal! Better be careful, I sense chakra in those weapons of hers that can slice through our sand. She could kill you**_** easily.'** his beast hissed.

Gaara growled at his beast and Meg as she leaned against the wall behind his desk.

Weeks passed since that incident and she was back to being silent. Kankuro was staying clear of him and Temari was the one who came to get her for lunch and dinner. At night, much to his anger, he heard Meg and Kankuro talking into the night, laughing as if there wasn't a care in the world but then at work, she showed no emotion of ever being happy. Gaara wanted to order her to stay away from his older brother, but she was right, he had no business messing with what life she had outside of being at his side.

_'Why does she plague my thoughts?'_ Gaara growled as he sat on the roof of the Kazekage home.

'_**Because you care for her. It started when you were traveling for the chunin exams and she didn't treat you any different than your siblings. Her anger towards you is confusing and you need to figure out**_** why.'**

'_Why are you being so helpful?'_

**_'I fear her when she is angry.'_**

_'I'll talk to her tomorrow and see what I can do.'_ Gaara sighed as he laid back on the roof.

* * *

"Akanoichi, we need to talk today," Gaara spoke calmly as he read over a document from one of the neighboring nations.

"So talk," she replied, not moving form her position behind him.

He put down the document and ran a hand through his hair before swiveling his chair around to face her. She was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed and she was looking out the window.

"Akanoichi, look at me." She turned her head and narrowed her eyes as she looked down at him, her posture tensed. "Why are you so cold towards me? You've been this way for close to two years."

"What does it matter?" She whispered evenly, but he saw something in her eyes that he didn't understand.

"As your Kazekage, I order you to tell me, why?" Gaara narrowed his eyes and stood up so he could look down at her. Over the couple years, he had become half a head taller than her.

"You want to know why? Now after two years?" she growled, standing straight. "It's you. You and your fucked up attitude towards everyone! You don't care about people and push others away when they try and understand, especially me! I saw you the night you lost control when you were six, I had heard what Yashamaru said that night. I've always been there in the shadows at night, I've seen your pain but you don't seem to care when others do!"

Gaara blinked and watched her as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down.

"You don't see what is around you... You say you want to change and be acknowledged after fighting that Naruto boy but I haven't seen any difference except you getting colder and harsher," her voice sounded weak as she looked back out the window and her hair covered her face. "You've want to be accepted but to do that you first have to accept others."

"Akanoichi, is this the whole reason?" Gaara spoke calmly, even though he was surprised and heard her whimper. She turned her back to him and he saw her shoulders shake a little.

"I always thought that if I stayed with Kankuro then I'd never have to worry about where this conversation is going. I tell him everything so he knows where it's at even though he tries..." her voice became full of uncertainty.

"Knows where what is?" Gaara stepped closer and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"My heart." Her voice was so quiet that he almost didn't hear her.


	7. Predator and Prey

I do not own any characters from Naruto.

Neither do I own Meg Akaniochi, that goes to my reader, **evelynmegkuchikisalt6**, who requested this story to be written.

Please Read and Review

* * *

"I always thought that if I stayed with Kankuro then I'd never have to worry about where this conversation is going. I tell him everything so he knows where it's at even though he tries..." her voice became full of uncertainty.

"Knows where what is?" Gaara stepped closer and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"My heart." Her voice was so quiet that he almost didn't hear her.

* * *

"What do you mean by that Akanoichi?" Gaara whispered, turing her around to face him. Her head stayed lowered and her hair hid her face from him. He slid his hand up to her chin and lifted her head slowly and was surprised to see tears but it wasn't smearing her makeup. Waterproof? "Answer me, Meg, what are you saying?"

_**'Kiss her you dope! She's saying her heart has been yours! It's so simple, she's mad because you keep pushing her**_** away!'**

_'What about Kankuro? She said that she's with him.'_

_**'And she also said that he knew where her heart was truly at! Kiss**_** her!'**

Gaara looked at her sad eyes and cupped her face in his hands and dried her cheeks before pressing his lips to hers gently. He pulled back a few inches to look at her and saw that her eyes were wide in surprise as she kept her eyes at his chest. He slid his thumbs across her cheeks as more tears spilled over and after couple minutes of silence, her eyes finally lifted up to his.

"Wh-what was that?" her voice was shaky and full of uncertainty.

* * *

"What do you think it was, Akanoichi?" he spoke, a smile playing at his lips.

'_Oh my...god... he just kissed me and is smiling about it!'_

I was completely shocked and stood there frozen with his soft hands on my cheeks. His teal eyes were full of amusement and also confusion as he looked at me calmly and I felt as if I could look at those eyes forever. A knock on the door, pulled me back together and I turned back towards the window as Gaara sat back in his seat, lettting out a small sigh.

"Meg, are you ready for lunch?" Kankuro opened the door and stood in the doorway, cautious of Gaara still.

"Yeah," I spoke, keeping my voice neutral then bowed to Gaara. "I'll be back Lord Gaara."

"Hn," Gaara grumbled as he picked up the document he had been reading eariler.

I hurried out of the room before I started to truly freak out. Kankuro led me out of the office quietly and pulled me into a deserted alley before turning to me confused. I let a whimper escape and buried my head in his shirt as my hands clenched the back of his shoulders.

"Meg, what happened?" Kankuro asked confused.

"He k-kissed me," I sobbed. "I don't even know how it happened. He ordered me to tell him why I was acting so cold to him so I did then he kisses me."

Kankuro laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "Well, I knew that he'd most likely come around some time. I understood that I wouldn't get to keep you forever. Why are you crying you idiot?"

"I'm so confused," I whispered, pulling myself together. "He really has changed, even though it's just mental at the moment. I don't really feel hungry for food right now."

"Oh?" he pulled back and looked at me confused. "Then what did you have in mind?"

"Can we go to the house? Temari should be working with her genin today," I whispered.

"What about whag happened in..."

"I can't think about that right now, please Kankuro, you were always able to get my mind off him." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer. "I need you right now love."

Kankuro nodded and we appeared at the house in his room and he laid me on the bed and got on top of me. He slid his tongue into my mouth as he pulled off my boots and leggings. He slid his hand inside my underwear and plunged two fingers into me. I cried into his mouth as my hands fumbled with his pants. I got the zipper down and pulled out his hardening cock.

"No more playing around," I whispered and he nodded.

He positioned himself then plunged into me roughly, wanting to clear my mind. He lifted my hips and squeezed my ass as he pulled me closer and moved inside me roughly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gave him his deep angle we both liked. He kissed my neck and I felt his tongue slide out as he started licking a certain spot and sucked on it as he started moving faster signaling that he was close just like me. He pulled out as I came and he let his cum spill onto the sheets. We both had our precautions, knowing that we couldn't risk me getting pregnant.

After I came down from my high I sat up and slid off the bed. I stripped down and walked into his bathroom to shower. He joined me and we had another round before getting out and getting dressed. I pulled out a spare outfit that I kept on hand for situations like this and dressed. I grabbed my fishnet leggings and pulled them on then slid on my black skirt and fish net longsleeved shirt and a red halter top then slid my spare haori on. Using my fire element I dried and curled my hair quickly then slid on my boots

"We need to make sure that next time my haori comes off," I frowned as he tossed my clothes into his basket. "At least Temari refuses to do your laundry or she'd have a cow if she knew what we did at night and lunchtime."

"I'll see you later," he kissed my brow. "If you chose him, I won't mind. I always knew better than that."

"Kanki," I frowned and he shrugged. "I wonder how a threesome would be like."

His eyes bulged at that comment and I blew him a kiss before appearing before the kazekage building and walked up. Gaara was laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling through narrowed eyes.

"What bit you in the butt?" I asked and he didn't even move. I sighed and walked over to the edge of the couch and looked down at him, making him look at me. "I asked you a question lord Gaara."

"I saw you with him," he growled. "How long have you been seeing him?"

"A few months after we came back from the leaf," I answered calmly. He was bound to figure it out sometime. "Why, are you jealous?"

"And you have a clear conscious while protecting me and yet your fucking him?"

"He was there for me, Gaara. He tried to figure out why I was cold towards people while you just sat there at your desk. Its a mutual friends with benefits, he helped me get my mind off you," I whispered before straightening up and sitting on his desk. "Although, I didn't know you were a peeping tom."

He sat up and growled at me. I stared at him calmly as he got to his feet and walked closer. I crossed my legs and rested back on my hands while he looked at me like a predator would prey. He came to stand in front of me and uncrossed my legs then stood between them. I kept my emotions locked and stared at him with neutral eyes. His hands slid up my thighs and he came forward and kissed me roughly.

"Just because I'm on a certain level with Kankuro, doesn't mean your on the same level, no matter how hard you may be," I growled as I pulled back.


	8. Summoned Home

I do not own any characters from Naruto.

Neither do I own Meg Akanoichi, that goes to my reader, **evelynmegkuchikisalt6**, who requested this story to be written.

Please Read and Review

* * *

He sat up and growled at me. I stared at him calmly as he got to his feet and walked closer. I crossed my legs and rested back on my hands while he looked at me like a predator would prey. He came to stand in front of me and uncrossed my legs then stood between them. I kept my emotions locked and stared at him with neutral eyes. His hands slid up my thighs and he came forward and kissed me roughly.

"Just because I'm on a certain level with Kankuro, doesn't mean you're on the same level, no matter how hard you may be," I growled as I pulled back.

* * *

Meg pushed him back and kept her neutral gaze on him as if waiting for him to say something. She crossed her legs again and ran a hand through her hair and he saw something on her neck. He came to her side and moved her hair and saw a kiss mark. He growled and walked around his desk and sat down. She turned her torso and smirked at him.

"You're cute when you're jealous," she giggled and he felt his face heat up, making her laugh again.

"Akanoichi?" he whispered, looking down at his hands as they rested on the top of his desk clasped.

"What is it?" her voice became serious.

"I... I'm sorry for back then. I said and did some things that I shouldn't have when we were back in Konohagakure. I realize that it was my actions that had you crying at night during the exams," he whispered, feeling awkward.

He heard her move and expected her to either leave or return to her usual spot behind him. So when her arms came around him from the left side of the desk, he was surprised. He looked at her and saw her kneeling next to his chair as she hugged him. She finally pulled back and stared up at him with soft eyes.

"If only you had apologized back then then you could have been with me now like I am with Kanki," she smirked, making him narrow his eyes at her taunting.

She got back to her feet, kissed his cheek then leaned against the wall as there was a knock on the door. The door opened and Lord Akanoichi came into the office. His form was hunched slightly and shaky and he looked pale.

"Forgive me Lord Gaara but I need my daughter to return to the manor for the next few days for some important matters. As soon as we settle some things, she should be back," the older man spoke, his voice's tone shaky.

Meg hurried to him and steadied him as he started to fall. She made a hand sign with her right hand and both Akanoichi disappeared from the room. Then Kankuro came into the room and his face fell.

"Where did she go?"

"She was summoned back to the Akanoichi manor," Gaara spoke coldly as he picked up a document and read over it. "Why are you here?"

"I need to ask her something about something she said after lunch," Kankuro smirked as he threw himself onto the couch, propping his feet up on the armrest.

"And what would she have said that got you thinking after you fucked her?" Gaara muttered.

"She told you?"

"She confirmed a suspicion."

"Alright, I'd say that is slightly weird but her heart has belonged to you for several years, no matter how much I'm there for her," Kankuro sighed.

"What did she say to you?" Gaara asked as he started writing on an empty scroll.

"I told her that if she chose you, I'd let her go then she says something about wondering how a threesome would be like," Kankuro whispered, looking at the ceiling.

Gaara froze and looked at his older brother in shock. "She what…?"

"It surprised me too when she said it. I would have never thought she'd think something like that, but in all honesty, I'm curious."

Gaara looked at the puppet master as if he had grown a second head then Kankuro sat up and looked at him.

"Oh man, you should see the look on your face! It's priceless," he snorted and had a good laugh before standing up and headed back to the door. "Just think about the options around you little brother."

* * *

"Father, what is wrong?" I asked as we arrived at the manor and he lost his balance and fell to the stone ground, coughing horribly.

"My body is failing me, little one. The progression of it is too fast for the medics to be able to keep up. I don't have much longer left before I let them put me under so I don't have to feel the painful effects of my death." He coughed again and I saw blood roll down his chin. "I needed you here to be beside me when they do the procedure."

"Daddy, no," I cried. "Summon Lady Tsunade, she is the best in the five…"

"She wouldn't make it in time. I barely have an hour left. Help me to my chambers."

A choked sob escaped my lips as I pulled father to his feet and half dragged him inside. Servants saw us and took father from me and I followed them down the hall to his room. I knelt next to the bed, feeling hot tears roll down my cheeks as he started coughing again. When that subsided, he looked at me and cupped my cheek in a shaky hand.

"You need to listen to your heart, not your dutiful brain, little one. I have had several servants who have been watching in the background and they say you have become close to both sand brothers. Your happiness comes before our damned duty. Stop being so stubborn and cold please."

"Father…"

Several shinobi came in and encircled the bed. One of them placed their hand on my shoulders and pulled me back. "Father!"

"There is a red scroll on my desk. Give it to the Kazekage after my funeral, he is the only one who can unseal it and reveal its contents. I love you little one."

I started fighting against the three shinobi who pulled me farther from the bed and one of the other shinobi inserted a needle into his chest and I screamed when I saw father smiling at me as he died.


	9. Sealed Scrolls

I do not own any characters from Naruto.

Neither do I own Meg Akanoichi, that goes to my reader, **evelynmegkuchikisalt6**, who requested this story to be written.

Please Read and Review

* * *

"There is a red scroll on my desk. Give it to the Kazekage after my funeral, he is the only one who can unseal it and reveal its contents. I love you little one."

I started fighting against the three shinobi who pulled me farther from the bed and one of the other shinobi inserted a needle into his chest and I screamed when I saw father smiling at me as he died.

* * *

"Gaara, it's time to go," Temari spoke sadly as she entered the room wearing a black kimono she only wore on dark occasions. Her hair was pulled back into a single ponytail.

"Go where?" Gaara asked confused as he stood and adjusted his kage cloak. Temari's face saddened and he saw her eyes well up in tears.

"Lord Akanoichi has left us as of yesterday afternoon," she whimpered. "When Meg came over this morning after you had left, she didn't look well."

Gaara grabbed his sand gourd and strapped it onto his back then followed his sister out of the office and through the streest. Villagers walked through the streets, continuing their day, but every single one of htem were wearing black, even the children and everyone was quiet. At the Akanoichi manor, only a few people were still there. He caught sight of Meg standing at a grave, wearing a multilayered black kimono. Her hair was to it's normal perfection and was pulled over her shoulder, hiding her face from him. Two men dressed in black stood beside her like bodyguards.

"Lady Akanoichi, what will you do now?" a young woman came over to Meg and bowed to her.

"I'll continue my current duty like I was directed to."

"What about the lower houses?"

"You're free to do as you wish," meg answered coldly before dismissing the girl and walked towards Temari and Gaara. "Thank you both for coming. Lord Gaara, I must speak to you a bout a private matter. If you would follow me please."

Gaara nodded but was confused. She effectively had kept her face hidden from him. He looked at temari and saw that she was confused as well. Gaara followed Meg inside the house and hse led him down several hallways and into a library.

"There is a red scroll on the desk for you," she whispered before disappearing past a shouji screen and he heard a door open then the crunch of gravel.

Gaara walked over to the desk and picked up the scroll and unsealed it:

**_Lord Gaara:_**

**_I entrust my daughter into the care of you and your siblings. She may not show it but she will be very devastated after I leave her this afternoon, about an hour after I will come to pick her up from your office. She needs people she can trust to talk to if needed._**

**_She may say that she won't stray from her duty but I told her that she needs to screw her duty and be happy. Only you can do that. I've had servants watching the two of you from a far and I can tell that you care for her as she does for you._**

**_If she disappears behind that shouji screen and doesn't come back after several minutes, follow her and you'll find yourself in an enclosed garden with a large sakura tree. We call it the family tree because it was seeded there from the very first Akanoichi. Go to her and good luck. Please watch over her and help her through my leaving her._**

**_Lord Akanoichi_**

Gaara resealed the scroll and set it back onto the desk and went the direction that Meg had gone. She was kneeling on the stone path in front of the large tree and had her head to the ground. He heard her whispering softly and also noticed that her frame was shaking. He crouched next to her and placed his hand on her back. She bolted upright, eyes wide as she turned to look at him. Tears rolled down her cheeks in small rivers and then she threw herself into his arms, pushing him back onto his butt as he held her.

"It will be okay," Gaara whispered as he pulled her into his arms and got to his feet. He walked back inside and left the study and wandered down the hallway until he saw a door open and a servent came out. "Where is Meg's room?"

"Follow me," the girl bowed then led him farther into the manor and up a set of stairs to the second level then the girl opened a set of double doors, revealing a large room. Against one wall was a large king size bed with gold and white trimmed black sheets and comforter. The girl pulled the covers back and Gaara dismissed the girl who left and closed the door behind her.

Gaara laid Meg on the bed and slid off her shoes then pulled the covers back up so she was covered. He was about to leave but as he turned away from the bed, he heard the covers being thrown back and her arms came around his shoulders, despite him having his gourd on his back. He turned around carefully and she let him go and and lowered her head.

"I... I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't know why I did that."

"Your seeking for comfort, it's a natural instinct. If you want me to stay, I can," Gaara spoke, face and voice controlled. He watched her as she knelt on the bed and wrung her fingers. "Akanoichi, do you want me to stay or do you want me to leave?"

"I... Could you...and Kankuro stay?" she stammered quietly and he saw tears hit the back of her hands.

Gaara felt like growling but controlled himself and created a clone to go get Kankuro. Then he pulled off his gourd of sand and leaned it against the wall and kicked off his shoes and came back to the bed. Meg moved to the middle of the bed and Gaara got up and sat next to her and she turned and buried her head in his shirt and he heard more whimpering as her arms clasped his shoulders. Kankuro came in and Gaara released the clone as Kankuro nodded and kicked off his shoes and came to the other side of the bed. They laid down, sandwiching Meg between them and pulled the covers up. After several minutes of trying to calm megdown, she finally fell asleep, her back pressed to Kankuro and her head was against Gaara's chest.


	10. Two Brothers and the Akanoichi

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Eve, heres more plot to the story you requested I write. This chapter has mature content so be responsible.

I do not own any characters from Naruto. Neither do I own Meg Akanoichi, that goes to my reader, **evelynmegkuchikisalt6**, who requested this story to be written.

Please Read and Review

* * *

-Meg-

I woke up and felt like I was burning. I opened my eyes and saw myself staring at Gaara who was staring at the ceiling, one arm behind his head and one on his stomach. I felt some movement behind me and saw Kankuro as he sat up. I moved quickly and pushed him off the bed before jumping over him and locking myself in the bathroom and sat against the door.

"Meg, are you okay?" I heard Kankuro call. I didn't answer and focused on my thundering heart and calming down before I hyperventilated. "Meg?"

"I'll be fine," I called weakly and stood up and turned on the shower. "I thank you both for staying with me but you have duties to attend to. I'll be at the tower after Lunch."

"Okay, don't hesitate to ask us if you need anything," Kankuro called before I heard both boys leaving the room.

* * *

-Gaara-

Meg showed up at the Kage tower halfway through the afternoon, wearing black pants instead of her usually leggings and skirt and normal ankle boots instead of her heels. She had on a red long sleeved shirt under her white haori and her red streaked black hair was pulled over her right shoulder in a simple braid. Her face was clear of any makeup and Gaara could see that Akanoichi tattoo behind her ear.

"Sorry I'm late," she spoke calmly. "I had to settle several matters at the compound."

"Don't worry so much Meg," Kankuro spoke as he came into the office and wrapped an arm around her waist. Gaara growled and Meg pushed Kankuro away. "Seems like someone is finally coming out."

"Oh shut up," Meg muttered as she took her place behind Gaara's desk as there was a knock on the door. "You know better than that when I'm on duty."

"Enter." The door opened and Baki came in, dressed in the mourning black. "What is it?"

"Lord Gaara, Akatsuki have been spotted a ways from the village," Baki spoke as he bowed. "What do you want to do?"

"Send two Black Ops teams out to deal with them," Gaara spoke as he opened a scroll and started to organize missions by ranks.

"Yes sir," Baki bowed then left.

"You sounded as if you didn't care that they are in your lands," Meg muttered and he looked at her as she looked out the window. "Do you realize that they may be after you because of the Shukaku? If you are some how captured, they will kill you."

"And you sound as if you didn't care about my safety," Gaara spoke calmly.

"I do, it just doesn't show. Emotions could be a liability while you are in danger. I suggest you go to the tunnels until the threat has passed Lord Gaara."

"And leave the village to fend for themselves? I think not," gaara growled and Meg looked at him sadly but didn't say anything. "Kankuro, head home and get the servants started on dinner."

"Don't do anything stupid Gaara," Kankuro spoke as he got to his feet and left.

"For someone who doesn't think often, Kankuro has a point Lord Gaara," Meg whispered as she looked back out the window.

"For someone does what their told, you disobey quite often," Gaara spoke as he pulled out the red scroll her father had written before his death.

"What are you talking about?" Meg sighed and looked at him. Gaara held out the scroll and she looked at him confused.

"Read it Meg," gaara ordered and she took it as she leaned against his desk. "Technically what your father wrote means you are no longer bound to me."

"Father wasn't in the right state of mind in the last hours of his death," she mumbled as she set the scroll on the desk. Akanoichis have served the Kazekage since the beginning, I won't break tradi..."

Gaara pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her stiffen but held her closer.

"Stop trying to act strong all the time Meg. You need to honor your father's wishes. He doesn't want you to bound this tightly, he never did. We can train other people to guard me, you don't have to keep doing this," Gaara whispered as she buried her face against his neck.

"If I didn't then I wouldn't get to be with you every day," Meg whispered as she relaxed in his arms and her fingers wrapped around his cloak. "I wouldn't get to know how you are or get to see you during the day..."

"Im sorry it rook me so long to stop acting like a jerk," Gaara whispered as he wrapped his arms around Meg tighter and smiled a little.

"I love you too," Meg chuckled as she started to sit up, "but you have work to do."

"I heard something from Kankuri a couple days ago..." Gaara started and Meg frowned at him.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"It was the day I has confronted you about your icy attitude towards," Gaara as he shifted her in his lap and opened a scroll of his. "He was telling me to consider my options..."

"Oh spit it out," she growled at him and he smirked.

"Did you really tell him you were curious about how a threesome would be like?" he looked at Meg and she tried to get out of his lap but he locked his arms around her waist. She turned her head away from him and he saw her face turn red. "Meg? What inspired you to think that?"

"Um..." she stammered and he moved his head so his nose was against her neck. "I'm not exactly sure what made me say that. Kankuro had sounded so normal when he told me that he knew he couldn't keep me forever and it just came out... I didn't mean to say it."

"Altight you lovebirds, dinner will be ready by the time we get there," Kankuro spoke as he came into the room without knocking. He didn't look like it concerned him that Meg was in Gaara's lap. "Meg your distracting our Kazekage."

"I'm distracting him?" meg huffed as Gaara let her up. She walked around the desk and headed out of the room muttering. "He started it."

"She's fiery today," Kankuro commented. "Didn't know that pants would look that good on her."

"Would you stop staring at my ass?" they heard Meg call and Kankuro laughed.

"Come on Gaara, dinner time," Kankuro smiled and Gaara got to his feet and strapped on his gourd and followed his brother out of the office to the Kazekage manor. "What are we going to do about this triangle relationship?"

"I don't want to make her choose," Gaara spoke quietly. "As I think about it, if it was with you, I wouldn't mind sharing."

"I feel the same way," Kankuro agreed quietly. "Guess we'll need to trap her and see how she'll feel about this. Temari isn't home for several weeks due to the chunin exams so the house is empty."

"Since when did Kanki get so smart besides the fact that you don't have to trap me when you can just ask?" Gaara saw Kankuro jump slightly as Meg appeared behind them and slipped in between them. Gaara felt her hand slid into his and saw Kankuro wrap an arm around her waist. "Are you two actually agreeing on something and willing to share? I didn't think brothers liked sharing things."

"You wouldn't mind?" Kankuor asked and she raised a brow as if saying he was stupid for asking that.

"If I had minded, do you think I would have really put up with both of you?" she asked calmly.

* * *

-No POV-

After dinner, the three of them lounged around on the couch for a little bit. Meg's legs were over Kankuro's while she leaned against Gaara as she read a book. Gaara had his face against her neck as his arms were wrapped around her waist and Kankuro had a notebook open on top of her legs and was writing something.

They were content until Gaara started kissing her neck. Meg used a hand to try and push him away but his hand came to hers and pulled her hand so it was around his neck and moved his head and bit her ear, making her whimper slightly. Kankuro laughed a little and put his notebook and own on the table and moved closer so Meg was on his lap. He leaned over and started kissing her collarbone as his hands explored her sides while Gaara's hands went to cup her breasts. Meg mewed in pleasure and both boys felt blood rush down to their lower bodies. Gaara growled and used his sand to transport all three of them into his bedroom and onto his large bed that was hardly ever used.

Meg laid on her back and both boys were on either side of her. She grabbed their shirts and tugged them up. Kankuro stripped it off first and Gaara followed seconds later. Gaara pulled Meg so she was sitting up and pulled off her haori and long sleeves shirt to expose a black bra. Her pants were riding low as she laid back down. Kankuro kissed her on the lips as Gaara explored her torso.

The younger brother slid his hands under her back and unhooked her bra and pulled it off. Gaara latched his lips onto one of her breasts and brought one of his hands to the other. Meg arched into Gaara's chest as she moaned and he became painfully hard. Kankuro moved and pulled of Meg's pants as well as her underwear and slid two fingers inside her making her cry out in pleasure. Gaara growled and lifted his head up to look down at Meg. He groaned quietly at the sight of her and felt like he was going to explode, especially when Meg propped up onto one elbow and pushed Gaara so he was leaning back on his knees slightly.

Gaara watched as she undid his pants and pulled his pulsing member out. Kankuro laughed a little as Gaara fell back onto the bed in surprise as Meg licked his member. Kankuro pulled his hand out of Meg and she moved so she was on her hands and knees and brought Gaara into her mouth making him cry out, proving that he was inexperienced with his own body. Kankuro pulled his pants off and brought his hand that had her juices on it to her ass and started working her anus to enter her there. He positioned himself at her tight entrance and slowly pushed into her. They had only done it this way a couple times so it was still new to the both of them.

When Gaara cried out loudly, they knew he had released. Kankuro wrapped his arm around Meg's waist and rammed the rest into her making her scream out. He pulled her up as he moved so he was on his back as Gaara sat up shakily. Meg grabbed his arms and pulled him gently so he could hover over her and he kissed her on the mouth as Kankuro started to move inside her.

"Your turn Gaara," Kankuro called out gruffly and saw his brother nod slightly.

Kankuro stopped moving as Gaara positioned himself and slowly slid into her as well. All three groaned as soon as he was fully inside of her and she shifted her hips. Gaara moved out slowly and Kankuro moaned as he felt the friction against his pulsing member and started moving as well to keep in sync with his younger brother. Meg's mind was in overload as she felt both move inside her. She was being held down by both brothers so she was completely trapped. She knew she was as well as Kankuro as she felt his member inside of her start pulsing. Soon Gaara's thrusts became rougher, signaling that he was close as well. Soon all three came and Gaara collapsed on top of the other two, trying to breath.

"Not bad for a virgin," Kankuro gasped as he laughed and Meg groaned.

"Get out of me Kanki," she whined he pulled out quickly and she cried out and gaara groaned and pulled out as well.

They moved so they lying down and somehow got under the covers. Meg was lying on Kankuro's shoulder inside his arm as Gaara laid his head on her chest and his arms were around her. Soon Kankuro and Meg fell asleep and Gaara wished he could do the same. A few hours later, her heard a frantic knock in the main door. Gaara slid out of bed and dressed quickly and slipped out of the room to see Baki come in.

"We're under attack," Baki gasped and gaara grabbed his gourd. "Where's Akanoichi?"

"Sleeping," Gaara spoke as he pushed past Baki and jumped up onto the roofs and saw a blond in an Akatsuki cloak flying on a white bird. He summoned his sand around him and went to engage him.


	11. A Life Saved and a Life Lost

Forgive me but I have had the longest writer's block with this story even though I knew what I wanted to happen next. I won't change anything in the past chapters but there are some things that I wouldn't have done now that I look back because it's not my style. Eve, I tried but I can't do all that you requested from this story because it just doesn't fit in with my writing style. For several months I had contemplated actually deleting this story cause I wasn't okay with the past couple chapters but then decided that those few chapters won't mean anything as soon as I get farther along in this story. Hopefully my writer's block won't be as bad as before.

I do not own any characters from Naruto. Neither do I own Meg Akanoichi, that goes to my reader, **evelynmegkuchikisalt6**, who requested this story to be written.

Please Read and Review

* * *

Baki entered the Kazekage's rooms and found Akanoichi still asleep under the covers. He sighed sadly, not sure how to tell her that the Kazekage was missing and Kankuro was possibly going to die because of a former Sunagakure shinobi. He walked over to the bed and shook her shoulder gently.

"Meg, you must wake up," Baki sighed and she stirred slightly before rolling on her side. "Meg, Lord Kazekage was taken last night, you are slacking in your duties. Wake up now!"

She bolted into a sitting position and Baki felt his face heat up as he realized that she wasn't wearing anything and she didn't bothering to cover up as she looked at him. Her eyes were narrowed in confusion as she stared at him and he sighed again.

"Gaara was taken by the Akatsuki last night and Kankuro has been poisoned by Sasori of the Red Sand," Baki said and she shot out of bed and pulled on her clothes that were scattered across the floor. Baki averted his eyes out of respect and as soon as she was fully dressed, she dashed out of the room as she pulled on her haori and pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

"Why wasn't I woken earlier?" Meg growled as he finally caught up to her as they ran to the Kazekage office.

"When the Akatsuki appeared last night, Lord Gaara told us that you were sleeping and to leave you alone. He saved the village from being completely destroyed but sacrificed his own safety defenses to do so. They got past his sand armor."

"How many hours ago was this?"

"About eight hours ago," Baki spoke ashamed and cringed at the anger in her voice. "Forgive me..."

"I will deal with your punishment later," she snapped. "Have we sent out shinobi or calls for help to our allies?"

"We sent a letter to the Leaf, but none of our shinobi are the best trackers and we lost the trails..."

"Pathetic, stay here and make sure the village doesn't go to shit. I will go after our Kazekage," She growled before changing her direction and started running towards the cliffs of the village.

"We definitely could have prevented something if we had just awakened her the second we spotted those two spies," Baki muttered to himself as he kept going towards the Kazekage office to confront the Daiymo.

* * *

I found where the sand shinobi's trail ended and choked on my laughter as I saw the trail of Gaara's sand on top of the grass. I followed the sand trail through the forest then after several hours of running, it completely ended at a lake that was against a rock side.

"Damn it Gaara, where are you?" I muttered as I looked around.

I looked around the lake as much as I could but didn't find any other trails and I couldn't sense him. I felt over a dozen chakra signatures around the cliff face but didn't see anyway to get past the ginormous rock unless I used most of my reserves and put myself at risk. After hearing a scream, I made up my mind and gathered half of my chakra to my legs and ran at the cliff face then as soon as I was with in ten feet I lunged my feet forward and destroyed the rock and I rolled forward through a shallow part of the water and landed on my stomach.

* * *

"What the hell is this? Who is she?" One of the Akatsuki yelled as the rock shattered and a small girl landed on the ground as rock shards fell around her. She lifted her head and slowly got to her feet as her eyes narrowed as they focused on the blue chakra orb that held the Kazekage.

"How dare you take my Kazekage?!" she growled as she stood at her full height. "No one has dared messed with an Akanoichi in this kind of way since the first Kazekage!"

"Since when was there a female Akanoichi guarding the Kazekage?" the blue skinned Akatsuki snorted.

"Since my mother died the day the Shukaku was sealed inside my Kazekage and I was born the same day. You all will pay for what you have done and what you are trying to do now. You will not get away while I am alive to protect my Kazekage."

"You are just one girl." All the Akatsuki felt her chakra gathering to the center of her body then suddenly she disappeared and then the machine the akatsuki was on started shaking before cracks formed everywhere. "No! How is this possible?! This machine hasn't been able to be destroyed by a mere girl! How dare you, you cursed child?!"

"I was born cursed, I have lived cursed and I will die cursed after I am done protecting my Kazekage," her voice echoed around the cavern as she appeared near the entrance with Gaara on her back. "Die."

"I will personally kill you!" The akatsuki with orange hair snapped but with that one word, a ginormous gust ran through the cavern before explosive tags that hadn't been on the walls moments ago activated and brought down the cavern.

"Hold on Gaara, I'll get you home," Meg whispered as she turned from the demolished area and started running back towards Sunagakure. She pushed back her pain and the injuries she had acquired from the one jutsu that was a once-in-a-blue-moon type of jutsu that damaged her body as she went through the technique. Her blood mixed with the dirt and soon mixed with the grass as she ran through the desert, not willing to give herself a rest until her Kazekage was fully safe and under watchful eyes. "Don't give up on me Gaara, you have a village to take care of and a brother who needs you there for him. We'll be home soon, the gates are in sight."

"Ak...an...oi...chi...?" she heard his rough voice force out as his chest rumbled as he coughed.

"Hold on Gaara, we are almost home. Don't try to talk..." she started coughing and became lightheaded as she continued running. "Save your energy..."

"Meg... you're injured..." his voice was stronger than seconds ago.

"I'll be fine," she coughed but tasted blood in her mouth and fell to her knees as she started coughing again.

"Meg...?" Gaara got on his knees and crawled so he was in front of me and lifted my head. "Whats wrong?"

"The jutsu I used... to save you, as a very dangerous jutsu and should only be used once as a final resort. It has its own side effects when it is finally used. The younger you are, the more dangerous it is. I had to save you Gaara..." she whispered sadly, not really wanting to tell him the truth but knew she needed to. She saw shinobi running towards them from the village and smiled as her vision started to fade. "You are alive and safe and that is all that matters."

"Meg, hold on!" voices yelled around her as she felt her body hit the sand below her and it became fully dark. "No, Meg... damn it no!"

* * *

"Meg, hold on! Please stay with us!" Gaara was pulled back and placed on a stretcher and Baki ran past him and ran to Meg as she laid on the ground, blood coating her clothing and the sand around her. The screams of Baki as he sobbed made Gaara's heart clench as he watched Baki fall to his knees next to Meg and pull her torso in his arms. "No, Meg... damn it no! You can't leave us, you have a duty to your Kazekage! No!"

Meg was pulled from Baki's arms and laid on a stretcher and med nin surrounded her, doing chest compressions and putting air into her chest. After several minutes, they stopped and Gaara saw them shaking their heads as they stood up and covered her with a blanket before picking up the stretcher.

"Meg! Come back!" Baki screamed and his voice echoed over the empty desert as he wailed on the ground, his hands clutching his head as he rocked back and forth. "NO!"

"Take Lord Gaara and Baki to the hospital. Get Lord Gaara checked up and sedate Baki for a few days," one of the med nin spoke who was helping hold up the stretcher with Meg.

"Yes sir," several other shinobi spoke solemnly and Gaara felt his body go numb as the truth started to crash down on him.

Meg was gone and they tried their best to bring her back but it didn't work. Her body was too depleted of chakra and she had lost too much blood from saving him from the Akatsuki. Meg wasn't coming back.

...

...

...

** Horrible ending I know but that was all that came to mind at the moment. I had a hard time choosing how this chapter would go and it came like this. This story isn't over yet so don't fret too much.**


	12. Memories Lingering, Never Forgotten

I do not own any characters from Naruto. Neither do I own Meg Akanoichi, that goes to my reader, **evelynmegkuchikisalt6**, who requested this story to be written.

Please Read and Review

* * *

Lady Chiyo walked down the streets and villagers stared in surprise. Lady Chiyo hadn't come down from her home on the cliffs for decades but decided now to come down at the mention of the last Akanoichi dying to save the Kazekage. Gaara had finally been discharged from the hospital but he was still there constantly, hoping that his brother would recover from being poisoned.

"Lady Chiyo, can I help you?" Baki asked sadly as he saw her enter the hospital lobby.

"Bring Akanoichi to me," she spoke calmly.

"But she's dead..."

"That does not matter. Bring the girl to the center of the village and make sure the village comes, even if you have to tell them it is the Kazekage's orders," the old woman smiled and walked out of the hospital, laughing.

"Senile old woman," Temari muttered as she came to stand behind Baki. "What do you think she plans to do with Meg's body?"

"I don't know but we have to follow her demands since she is the most powerful and respected person in the village," Baki sighed as he walked towards where Meg's body had been placed. "Find Lord Gaara and tell him what she said and pass the word around the village."

"Very well," Temari sighed and disappeared from the hospital.

* * *

Gaara sighed as he sat in his office, reading over scrolls from the council and signing them as he went. What was he going to do now since Meg was now gone? She had sacrificed herself and put her duty before everything else to save him and it got her killed. Gaara took a frustrated breath before tossing the pen in his hand across the room and got to his feet abruptly, making it fall back. He threw several things off the desk before he screamed in frustrating.

There was a small knock on the door, making Gaara freeze before the door pope we and his older sister came into the room with a sad smile on her face. She opened her arms and he entered them just like when he was a young child and cried for the first time in years. Temari rubbed his back gently and comforted him until he calmed down.

"Why...?" Gaara sobbed into his sister's shoulder. "Why did she have to die?"

"I don't know gaara," Temari whispered, "but Lady Chiyo came down and ordered us to take Meg's body to the center of the village and to make sure the whole village was there. She's planning something Gaara, but I don't know what..."

"Lady Chiyo...?" Gaara pulled back and dried his face as he hiccuped slightly. "She say anything else?"

"No," Temari shook her head.

Gaara grabbed his gourd and strapped it to his back before jumping out the window and running towards where the villages where gathering. Gaara landed on a statue near the edge of the courtyard and saw Lady Chiyo standing on the stone base that used to be a carving of the fourth kazekage that had been destroyed as soon as Gaara became the next Kazekage.

A path was cleared on the far side of the courtyard and Baki walked towards Lady Chiyo carrying Meg's body in his arms. Meg had been dressed in a white long sleeved dress that would have dragged on the ground if she had been standing and her hair was loose and straight. She had been prepped for her funeral in a couple days. Baki jumped up to where Chiyo was and laid Meg on the center of the stone as if it was an alter.

"We have had a tragedy befall our village recently... Our Kazekage kidnapped and tortured, the village being attacked, and lastly the death of the last Akanoichi who has done more for this village than anyone could ever realize. Today, I shall do something that no one else can do. Today, I will bring Akanoichi back before our village dies from mourning," Lady Chiyo spoke loudly, her voice echoing.

"Bringing people back is impossible," Matsuri spoke loudly, she was near the stone base.

"For most yes, but with my technique it can be done. There is only one requirement with the resurrection jutsu, one willing to give their life to the one they want to bring back. I am old and my time is almost up anyway. I am willing to give my life to Meg Akanoichi since she has done more in the past three years than I could do in a lifetime." She spoke as Gaara appeared next to Lady Chiyo and looked down at the old woman.

"You can really bring her back?" Gaara asked quietly for her ears only.

"Yes," she smiled. "Don't think I haven't been watching you Lord Gaara, I know how you feel about her and that is one reason why I'm doing this. If she remains lost forever, you will not be able to preform properly as a Kazekage and you are the only one fit to lead those of the Wind Country. This is my last act as a village elder."

"Thank you Lady Chiyo," Gaara whispered, a small smile on his face.

"Now move so this old granny can get some rest," Chiyo smiled and pushed gaara to the edge of the stone base and then she knelt next to Meg and placed once hand on Meg's brow and the other on her chest above he heart.

"Lord Gaara, are you going to let her do this?" Someone yelled in surprise.

"It is her choice, I will not force her to do something against her will. This is Lady Chiyo's last act to help the village," Gaara spoke as blue chakra appeared around the old woman's hands.

* * *

Kankuro ran through the streets, finally discharged from the hospital and ran to the courtyard where he heard that Lady Chiyo was going to do something to Meg's body. He couldn't let that senile old woman do something to her body. He pushed through the tightly packed crowds and heard several gasps and saw Gaara holding Meg in his arms as he stood while Temari was kneeling behind Lady Chiyo, holding her close. He blinked in surprise as he saw tears down Temari's face as she cried and thought that Hell just froze over when he saw tears on Gaara's face mixed with a smile as he looked down at Meg. Kankuro was confused until from where he stood, he saw Meg's eyes open on their own. Kankuro jumped up onto the stone base and felt his heart jump as her eyes of blue fire shifted to him and Meg gave him a tired smile.

"Meg..." Kankuro gasped and was about to touch her cheek when she pulled her head back slightly. He felt a small pain of betrayal but knew that eventually she would have picked only one of them. They wouldn't have been able to continue sharing forever. Kankuro leaned down and kissed her brow before pulling back. "I understand, it's good to see you awake."

Cheers exploded around the courtyard and Meg jumped slightly and turned her head to look around. Her eyes widened and Gaara shifted so she could stand up. She swayed slightly and both Gaara and Kankuro grabbed one of her arms to keep her steady as she looked around confused.

"What's going on...?" Meg whispered as she looked around at the village that surrounded the courtyard.

"You died Akanoichi," Gaara whispered, "three days ago when you had brought me back to the village. Lady Chiyo did a resurrection jutsu to give the rest of her life to you so you could come back."

"That means..." Meg turned slightly and looked over her shoulder and saw Lady Chiyo in Temari's arms who was crying but smiled as she looked up at Meg. "But why...?"

"Lady Chiyo told us that she was willing to give her life to you since you has done more in the past three years than she could have done in a lifetime," Temari answered as several med nin appeared and Temari let Lady Chiyo go so they could lay her on a stretcher. "Let's all give a moment of silence for Lady Chiyo."

The clearing went quiet and they lowered their heads, so only Kankuro and Gaara saw Meg pull her arm away from Kankuro and shift closer to Gaara as she continued looking around the clearing. Meg smiled sadly as she saw rain clouds gathering and started to pour lightly. Meg took a small breath before letting a song she knew from long ago roll of her tongue as she started to sing.

**In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I prayed to the Gods, let him stay**

**The memories ease the pain inside**  
**Now I know why**

**All of my memories keep you near**  
**In silent moments, imagine you'd be here**  
**All of my memories keep you near**  
**Your silent whispers, silent tears**

**Made me promise I'd try**  
**To find my way back in this life**  
**I hope there is a way**  
**To give me a sign you're okay**

**Reminds me again it's worth it all**  
**So I can go home**

**All of my memories keep you near**  
**In silent moments, imagine you'd be here**  
**All of my memories keep you near**  
**Your silent whispers, silent tears**

**Together in all these memories**  
**I see your smile**  
**All the memories I hold dear**  
**Darling, you know I'll love you till the end of time**

**All of my memories keep you near**  
**In silent moments, imagine you'd be here**  
**All of my memories keep you near**  
**Your silent whispers, silent tears**  
**All of my memories**

"Thank you Lady Chiyo," Meg whispered before the med nin covered her in a white sheet and carried her away from the courtyard.

...

...

...

**(A/N: The song used for this chapter is _"Memories" _by Within Temptation.) Please Review**


	13. Duty or Love

I do not own any characters from Naruto. Neither do I own Meg Akanoichi, that goes to my reader, **evelynmegkuchikisalt6**, who requested this story to be written.

Please Read and Review

* * *

Gaara watched from a distance as Meg stood on the cliffs above the gates as the sun set. For the past couple weeks, she had been really quiet and always helped with perimeter watch on the cliffs. She didn't really talk much, she seemed to be always thinking and when anyone would ask her about it she would disappear for almost a full day and no one has ever been able to find her yet when she disappeared.

So one day, Gaara created a clone to stay in the office and do his paperwork and followed her. Gaara saw her running up the path on the cliff that had always led up to Chiyo's home, hidden in the side of the cliff. Gaara frowned as he saw her pass the hidden doors and go farther up the path. Soon Gaara found himself at a door that was partially open that was black with gold trimmings. Gaara pushed the door open and found himself in a large room that four tunnels leading away from the main room, and at each end of the tunnels, there were black doors.

"Stalker." Gaara jumped slightly as he heard Meg's voice echo around the large room and looked around and saw her sitting on a large chandelier that had candles on it for light. "Why are you following me around?"

"I'm worried about you Akanoichi," Gaara spoke calmly as he started looking around the room with more interest. "Every time you disappear for a period of time, I worry that something has happened to you."

"Doesn't mean you have to stalk me, does it?" Meg asked as she came down from the chandelier and sat down on one of the stone steps and stared at him.

"You refuse to talk to everyone Akanoichi, what is wrong?"

"I don't really know what to do anymore, Gaara," she sighed sadly as she looked down at her hands as she clasped them together. "Being dead for several days then suddenly coming back, it is confusing to me. Father came to me soon after I died and told me many things, including the fact that I didn't listen to him when he said to listen to my heart, instead of my dutiful brain. Then later on, he comes back, saying I have another chance at life again and to actually listen to him. I don't really know what to do anymore. I love you as well as Kankuro, but I know in my heart that it is wrong to be with both of you. I know I have to pick but I don't want to..."

"So instead of facing your problems, you come here and hide away from everyone where no one can find you?" Gaara asked as he walked over to her and knelt in front of her. "Kankuro already knows that you haven't picked him since the day you came back and you pulled away from him and I don't know what your thoughts about me are now that you've pulled away from him. My question is, if you are going to really follow your heart, what do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know Gaara," she whispered and Gaara saw a couple tears fall down her cheeks.

"It's alright Akanoichi, you have time," Gaara whispered as he brought his arms around her and held her close. "What is this place?"

"The Akanoichi Clan's safe house," she muttered, her voice shaky. "The first Akanoichis built it when they made their deal with the first Kazekage. They knew that there would be possible threats against the clan since they became the protectors of the Wind Shadow. This place was a way for the clan to hide if needed while still being able to protect the current leaders and make sure that none of the clan was targeted if there were threats. This is where I grew up for the first four years until I was to start my training because there had been many threats on my life since I was going to be the only protector of the current Kazekage.

"Does it still bother you that your life was sealed the day you were born?" Gaara asked solemnly. "I mean, I know that during the Chunin Exams, it was hard for you to fully accept that. But, what about know?"

"I guess it does bother me a little that my parents swore to the fourth Kazekage that I'd be the protector of the fifth Kazekage and unlike all my cousins, I wouldn't get a normal life," Meg whispered as Gaara pulled back to look at her. "I remember always being mad when I would have to get up every morning to go train even at the age of five while my cousins the exact same age got to go out and play with the other village children, to go and have fun whenever they wanted. But as I grew up, wishing for that life, I learned quickly that as long as I held the mark on my neck, I would never get that normal life. My life was sold for the use of the Kazekages and I had no say in it. So I eventually got used to the fact that I was just a tool and pushed myself harder to be the best in the village."

"Wow..." Gaara was surprised at what she told him. Even he had gotten a pretty normal life and got to do what he wanted even though he had to fight of assassins as a kid.

"But now that I died and came back, I don't really know what to do with my life anymore. Do I return as an Akanoichi guardian or do I try for the life I had always wished for as a five year old?"

"Your father wanted you to have a normal life," Gaara whispered as he cupped her face in both of his hands.

"Yeah, but where would I start? Most people got that from birth, but what about me?" Meg frowned.

"Start here with me," Gaara whispered as he gently kissed her on the lips. "Start a life with me Akanoichi."

"What do you mean?" Meg blinked in surprise at him.

"You told me once after your father died that you didn't want to stop your duties because then you wouldn't get to see me every day. Well its the same for me, I don't want you to leave me. I love you Meg, would you marry me?" Gaara whispered as he pulled out a small white box that he had in his robe since a couple days after Meg had come back. When she had died, he realized how much he had loved her. He opened the box and showed her the small diamond band that rested in the satin. "Marry me then we can be together for the rest of our lives without having to deal with some duty and a contract your forefathers made."

"Seriously?" Meg blinked, still shocked.

"I am dead serious Meg," Gaara spoke with a smirk on his face as her eyes became locked on the ring.

"Yes..." her reply was so quiet that he had a hard time hearing her but he heard her. "Yes, I'll marry you Gaara."

"I love you Meg," Gaara smiled as he slid the ring onto her left ring finger and brought her into his arms as he got to his feet and kissed her.

"I love you too Gaara."


	14. Best Days of our Lives

I do not own any characters from Naruto. Neither do I own Meg Akanoichi, that goes to my reader, **evelynmegkuchikisalt6**, who requested this story to be written.

Please Read and Review

* * *

-Two Months Later-

The village was louder than usual with the upcoming events. Gaara was getting married to the one and only Meg Akanoichi, who publicly stood down from her position as an Akanoichi Guardian, saying that it was time for her to train the next group of guardians so she could settle down. Everyone saw that coming with how Gaara had reacted the day Chiyo had given her life and brought back Meg.

Now the village was preparing for their Kazekage's wedding while Gaara was back in his office like usual, signing papers and doing his duty as the village's Kazekage. Meg on the other had was always found at the training grounds with teams of ANBU, training them so they would be the ones to take her place and guard Gaara. Even when they left for the day, Meg would stay and train by herself because she had nothing better to do. She always felt tired now with training 13 hours a day and with helping Temari plan her own wedding, but she didn't want to stop. The training kept her going since she was still adjusting to starting a more normal lifestyle.

Nights started to become restless and Meg found herself not sleeping as much and always more hungry when she wasn't doing something. Soon, Gaara heard from Temari of Meg's behavior now and watched her sit at her window, with a book in her lap while she just stared out at the village. He was confused and hoped that she was alright and not second guessing her decisions, so one night he snuck inside the Akanoichi manor where she was staying at until the wedding and entered her room quietly.

"Meg?" Gaara whispered and her head spun around and her eyes went wide in surprise. "Are you okay? Temari told me that you haven't been sleeping well lately."

"How did you get in here?" she stammered, ignoring his question.

"The door," Gaara pointed to the bedroom door behind him as he walked closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired all the time now. Guess I'm just training too much with the ANBU teams," she chuckled as she closed her book and set it on the window seat as she stood up and stretched her arms above her head. Gaara's eyes darted down to her stomach that became uncovered as her shirt rose and frowned. Meg followed his eyes and pulled her shirt back down. "Oh, I've been eating a bit more as well."

"Are you sure nothing is wrong with you?" Gaara frowned as he came to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm pretty sure," Meg yawned as she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Would you stay with me?"

"Sure," Gaara smiled down at her before bringing her over to the bed and she climbed up as he pulled off his gourd, shoes, and outer shirt. He climbed up into the bed next to Meg and she rolled so she was facing him and laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "Sleep well, Akanoichi."

* * *

"Gaara, where is Meg?" Temari demanded as she burst into his room where he was getting ready and Kankuro was sitting on his bed chatting to him.

"What do you mean?" Gaara turned around as he finished adjusting his Kazekage robes. "Isn't she in the spare room getting ready as well?"

"You think I would be here if she was in the other room?!" Temari growled and he flinched slightly. "I have looked all over the house."

"Have you tried the Akanoichi Compound?" Kankuro asked calmly as he got up and adjusted his clothes. "She seems to be going there a lot to visit her father's grave."

"Wait... what?" Temari frowned at Kankuro before growling and running out of the room in her red gown that Meg had picked out for her.

"How many times has that happened? The bride missing on her wedding day," Kankuro chuckled. "Are you ready for this Gaara?"

"Yes," Gaara smirked before grabbing his sand gourd and strapping it to his back.

They walked out of the Kazekage manor and down to the center of town where the wedding was going to be held. Kankuro chatted away about some girls around the village that he had been starting to talk to more, mosty Matsuri and he had an interest in her. Gaara was glad that Kankuro was able to go and find a girl, instead of sulking because Meg hadn't picked to stay with him. They reached the center of town where villagers were all starting to gather and Gaara and Kankuro got up onto the platform where Chiyo had brought back Meg.

"Welcome everyone," Ebizo, Lady Chiyo's younger brother called out, quieting the villagers. "Today is a wonderful day and our Kazekage has finally found himself a woman."

Cheers ran through the villagers as Gaara's eyes darted around seeing if he could see Meg when he saw red He recognized his sister and she was standing with someone cloaked in red. Her eyes locked onto his and smiled, making him sigh in relief. The cloaked figure was Meg.

Music started playing and Temari walked down the makeshift aisle with a small bouquet in her arms smiling. Soon meg lowered her cloak hood and started walking, with two ANBU behind her in their uniforms. When everyone's eyes had turned to her, the ANBU pulled of her cloak, revealing a beautiful white gown. It was a tube top corset style while the bottom half had several layers, giving it a flared look. The while gown was white silk and had beads sewn into it and the train only went a couple feet behind her. Her black and red streaked hair was pulled up into a loose bun with several strands curled and left loose. She finally got to the platform and smiled at Gaara who was still in awe at her beauty.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring together this man and this woman..."

The wedding flew by and soon Gaara realized that it was over and the reception was already an hour in. Meg was dancing with many of the villagers, smiling and laughing. Gaara smiled, seeing her happy as Kankuro brought over a glass of wine.

"Congrats little brother," Kankuro smiled. "I'm glad that you finally came around and started to understand Meg. She is one of a kind."

"That she is," Gaara smiled as he looked at Meg, before frowning.

She had stopped dancing and a hand went to her stomach. Temari, who had been dancing with her stopped and touched her shoulder and started talking to her before pulling her away from the dancing and towards one of the four water fountains where Meg sat down, her hand never leaving her stomach. Gaara hurried over and heard her talking to Temari.

"How long have you been in this condition?"

"I've known for couple weeks, Tem. The symptoms just have never shown up until now," Meg whispered, not seeing Gaara since he was coming from behind the two girls.

"What are you going to tell Gaara?"

"Tell me what?" Gaara asked as he reached them and Meg jumped in surprise.

"Hi Gaara," She smiled as she slowly got to her feet. "I'm fine..."

"What condition are you in?" Gaara frowned and she shook her head, still smiling.

Meg wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck before placing her mouth next to his ear. "I'm pregnant."

"What...?"

"I'll leave you two alone," Temari replied before disappearing quickly.

"What do you mean? Who's is it?" Gaara growled.

"Its yours, you silly," Meg smiled as she sat back down on the fountain edge. "Remember the fun we had the night before you were captured?"

"Yes... but if you've been having sex before, how have you not gotten pregnant before?"

"Kankuro never released inside me, you did," she replied as she looked down at the water and ran a finger across the cold surface. "Do you want this?"

"...yes...," Gaara forced out as he sat next to her. "I'm just in surprise..."

"I figured you would be, my love. You had never really had experience with sexual intimacy before that night," Meg chuckled. "I'm about two months along."

"How are you pregnant if you died...?"

"Somehow the baby was revived when Chiyo brought me back, but with the baby being only a few days into development so as soon as my body started to function again, so did the baby's development. I went to the doctor a couple days ago and he told me that the baby is alive and heathy."

"So what now Akanoichi?" Gaara smiled and she looked up at him.

"In seven months we'll already be parents, and life will be entertaining. I love you Gaara. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Same here," Gaara smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as fireworks started to go off in the sky, lighting up the village. "This is definitely the best day of my life."

...

...

...

_**Well people, this was the last chapter. I wanted to finish the story differently than all my others where there was a chapter with the baby being born. I hope you all enjoyed this story as I worked on it and uploaded it for you. Please look up my other stories if you haven't already. **_

_**~Ookami-chan~**_


End file.
